


They Never Go Away

by lirin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape100, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong in Potions class. Written for snape100 Challenge #392: "<a href="http://snape100.livejournal.com/1248642.html">Random Adjective Generator</a>".</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Never Go Away

When Professor Snape walked into the Potions classroom, all the fifth-year Slytherins and Gryffindors were seated quietly at their desks. They listened attentively and without interrupting as he explained the procedure for the potion they were to make. Miss Granger didn’t even raise her hand once. Snape frowned, puzzled at their behavior.

This puzzlement increased as Neville Longbottom did not add one single wrong ingredient. His perfectly lavender-scented potion turned out even better than Granger’s or Malfoy’s. “Twenty points to Gryffindor for your best potion all year, Mr. Longbottom,” Snape found himself saying. That settled it: something was seriously wrong.

*****

An owl banging into the window made Snape start awake. He breathed a sigh of relief. The world had not gone more insane than normal; this particular incident had only been a dream.

It wasn’t fair! School was out for the summer. Longbottom had surely failed his Potions O.W.L. and would never be in one of his classes again. Wasn’t it bad enough that the Dark Lord was trying to take over the world and had put Pettigrew in this very house?

Life had never been fair. But at least most of the time it wasn’t this nonsensical.

**Author's Note:**

> The word I got from the random adjective generator was "nonsensical". I've had way too many I'm-late-for-class and I-haven't-studied-for-the-exam dreams since I graduated, so I'm afraid I took them out on poor Severus here.


End file.
